


Let's See How Far We've Come

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an evil empire taking over every planet in the universe. No one has been able to stop them so far. Their next stop is this insignificant little planet in the middle of nowhere ... This should be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See How Far We've Come

It starts, as many things do, with a thump in the middle of the night. In any house, this is always something to worry about – a bad omen. In this house, ignoring a thump in the night could be downright fatal. It had been many years since Tommy Oliver could honestly say he hadn't woken at the slightest noise during the night, and this night was no different. So, to go back to the beginning, it starts, as we said, with a thump.

_Thump_

Tommy Oliver sat bolt upright in the bed, looking around. His hand had unconsciously curled into a fist, and his heart was pounding. His ears strained, listening but... nothing. He sighed, leaning back against the pillow, his hand uncurling as his heartbeat returned to normal. It was nothing. Just what his mother would have called the noise of the house settling. He closed his eyes, trying to settle down again.

_Thump. Thump._

He was bolt upright, and out of the bed this time. He hadn't been hearing things.

_Thump. Thump. Crash. Bang._

Someone was in his house. Tommy listened closer. More than one someone. People were in his house and by the sounds of it, they were trying to find something. Was he being robbed? The thought froze him in his place for a moment. It was something so mundane compared to the evils that he was more used to facing.

_Crash. “ **SILENCE. Fool! You will wake him! We find what we need and we leave.** ”_

The voice was low, and guttural, and very obviously not of this world. Okay. Probably not so mundane then. Tommy made his way down the hallway, careful not to make any noise. He needed to get down to the lab, to the computers. If this was some alien menace – and considering the threat the voice had held he would place good money on it – he needed to contact someone, anyone.

“ _ **I said silence! If we wake the fool, we risk alerting all Rangers!**_ ”

So they wanted to avoid the Rangers … well that was more of a reason for Tommy to try to contact someone. He held his breath, and moved quickly.

He wasn't quick enough. A silver creature – it looked like it had a bucket on his head – stepped in his way, letting out some sort of high pitched noise, calling forth a squad of them. Tommy let out an audible groan, as the silver creatures rushed forward. He hated Mook fights. He fought back though, kicking and punching and attacking where he could, pushing his way forward to get down to the lab.

“ _ **NO! STOP HIM, HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!**_ ”

He stopped, looking around. “You know, hiding in the shadows went out of style with the 90s anti-hero,” he called loudly. No reply, unless you call a vicious snarl a reply. “Yeah, good idea, Tommy, insult the guy who managed to get past the shields,” he muttered to himself, backhanding another of the silver creatures – a sudden flash of memory of the Putties coming to mind as he did so. He pushed forward again, turning and kicking a couple back into the group, giving him enough time to get down into the lab. Of course, before doing so he made sure to set off a couple of gas cannisters that Adam had given him – it would disguise where the lab opening actually was. … And no, he didn't want to think where Adam got the cannisters, he was just careful that the guy flung a couple his way. He ran down into the lab, he didn't have a lot of time.

“ _ **GET HIM! NOW! HE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO STOP US!**_ ”

“Yeah, I've heard that one before,” Tommy muttered under his breath, before hitting a button on the console. A red light blinked on – he was being reordered. He jumped when he heard crashing coming from above him – seriously, he didn't have a lot of time.

“This is Tommy Oliver, calling all Rangers. We have a … man, I don't know what to call it but there is something serious going on here,” the floor beneath his feet began to shake, and Tommy grabbed on to the worktop surface to keep his balance. “It's an invasion or something, I don't know what but all Rangers need to be on alert. I repeat, all Ranger--”

“ _ **THE FOOL IS AT HIS COMPUTER! GET HIM!**_ ”

Tommy made to hit the button to send.

Something hit the back of his head.

Then the delete button was pressed.

It always ends with the transmission never being sent.


End file.
